The Poker Rematch
by Accidental Child
Summary: Tyki kidnapps Allen and Lavi, so he can have a rematch. Poor Relo is forced to play, and Road just laughs. One-shot.


I saw the picture on the back of volume 12 of the manga, and I thought what the hell, I'm going to do a fic about what I think happened. So here it is!

Rematch

Allen and Lavi were on a mission. It was supposed to be an undercover mission to find innocence.

That is, until they got kidnapped.

The two were in their hotel room, waiting for the finder to arrive. Allen was absently drawing pictures of all the people he knew as dango, and Lavi was reading a book called "What to do to make people notice you", not that he needed the advice that the book gave. He was just bored.

Neither noticed Tyki melt through the wall.

Tyki crept towards Allen slowly, and quickly placed a cloth covered in chloroform over Allen's mouth.

Meanwhile, Road sneaked up behind Lavi, and bashed him over the head with Relo. As Relo was rather heavy, Lavi was knocked into unconsciousness.

THIS IS A LINE LINE! THIS IS A LINE LINE! THIS IS A LINE LINE! MOVE IT!

Allen groaned. His head felt foggy. He opened his eyes and looked around.

He was in an empty white room. Lavi was lying beside him, obviously asleep, if the snores were to be believed.

He sat up, and steadied himself against the wall. He groaned again.

He shook Lavi awake, just as Road came through a door that was hovering in the air. She leapt down, and ran over to Allen.

Allen wasn't really surprised that Road was kissing him. He was way too used to it. It was sad.

Tyki came out of the door next, followed by Relo. The door disappeared behind them.

Relo came flying over to Road crying. "It is forbidden to kiss an exorcist! Relo! Stop! Relo!"

Road pouted, arms still around Allen's head. "Awwwww. But I want to!" She then kissed Allen again, just for good measure.

"Please get off." Allen told Road.

She pouted again, this time using puppy-dog eyes as well. "Pleeease?"

"No." Allen really liked his breathing space, thank you very much.

Tyki interrupted before it could become a full blow argument. "Play poker with me."

Allen smiled evilly.

THIS IS A LINE LINE! THIS IS A LINE LINE! THIS IS A LINE LINE! MOVE IT!

Allen smiled innocently, sparkles floating around his face. "Royal flush."

He placed his cards on the floor. He smiled again.

Tyki groaned. He stood up to remove his pants. The only clothes left on him were his socks and boxers.

Lavi, who had joined in for fun, also removed his pants, though, unlike Tyki, the only clothing left on him were his boxers.

Relo had also been roped into playing, though how he could hold his cards remains a mystery. Relo had been stripped to his wires, and was lying on the floor in a mini cloud of depression.

Road was leaning on the top of Allen's head, laughing so hard that waterfalls of tears came out of her eyes.

The only person that was fully dressed (other than Road) was Allen. He was still smiling.

The next hand of cards was passed out, and Relo folded. It was a wise decision, as Allen won yet again.

As Road had no intention of seeing anyone other than Allen naked, large bunny ears were glued to Tyki and Lavi's heads.

The next round, both Lavi and Relo dropped out.

Seeing as Road had run out of ideas, Tyki was given a bitter tasting three-pronged leaf to chew on.

Relo's depression cloud was thinning out, even though he was now comatose. Neither Tyki nor Lavi were any better.

Allen collected the cards, and prepared to hand out yet another round of cards, but the two other poker players that were still conscious begged him to stop.

Allen turned to Road. "I'll give you a french kiss if you open a door to my hotel room."

Road was only too happy to create a door. She turned to Allen, who took a deep breath and leaned forwards to kiss her.

Road was in heaven. She was still light headed when Allen waved good bye and left, carrying Lavi like a sack of potatoes.

THIS IS A LINE LINE! THIS IS A LINE LINE! THIS IS A LINE LINE! MOVE IT!

And that is why a startled finder saw them come out of a fancy door in midair. Allen was quickly given the information, and was able to retrieve the innocence before the Akuma.

Lavi made a full recovery, though he refused to play poker against Allen ever again.

When the Earl arrived in the room that Allen had played poker in, he found an unresponsive Road, a rather embarrassed and naked Tyki, and a comatose Relo.

Tyki never asked for a rematch again.


End file.
